Rooftops
by NarutoGuurl
Summary: Shikamaru watches the clouds during the day, and the stars at night. ShikaIno.


Rooftops  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way at all....  
  
Summary: Shikamaru watches the clouds during the day, and the stars at night. Shika/Ino.  
  


* * *

  
Ino tossed and turned, not able to sleep. She sat up on the edge of her bed, frustrated she kicked the table by her bed. She yelped in pain holding her foot and jumping around.  
  
"Well that was a stupid thing for me to do," She muttered angrily to herself. She sighed dropping her foot and fell back to sitting on the edge of her bed. She stared out her window, even though it was close to midnight, the light from the moon made things light up. Then she noticed something on the roof next door. Her house was above the family's flower shop and her room was on the top floor, the building next to it was shorter then theirs because it was only a house and had no store. It was the Nara's house. (AN- meh...probably not true but does it matter?).  
  
"Hmmm..." Ino said, studying the figure. It had to be Shikamaru she concluded. The person seemed only a little taller then her and was laying down looking up at the sky. Ino slipped on a pair of slippers, she was wearing her pajamas that were silky purple pant bottoms and a white tank top. She went to her window and opened it, letting her self onto the closely placed building next to hers. She walked silently over to where the figure was. Indeed it was Shikamaru, he had on only a pair of boxers and a tee-shirt, and his eyes were closed. Ino sat down by him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"A little late to be on your roof in only boxers and a shirt isn't it?" She said.  
  
"Not really," He answered, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Eh??" Ino said surprised. She thought she would have surprised him at least.  
  
"What? You thought you snuck up on me or something? I knew you were there," He answered casually. Ino sighed and laid next to him.  
  
"So why are you up so late?" Ino asked him.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," He answered.  
  
"I couldn't sleep..." Ino said.  
  
"Same for me I guess," He said in his usual lazy voice tone.  
  
"So you decided to just lay up here?" Ino questioned.  
  
"Yea. I'm looking at the stars," He mumbled.  
  
"You're so different you know that?" She said. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow looking at her. "During the day you lounge around watching the clouds and at night you do the same while watching the stars..."  
  
"Well...the stars are like clouds in a way," He said moving his arm above his head and using it like a pillow, he moved his other arm that was closest to Ino and took her hand entwining their fingers. Ino looked up at him and felt her self moving closer to him.  
  
"How?" She asked.  
  
"When you look at clouds they form pictures...right?" He said looking down at her, she nodded to his question. "Stars are the same, you can make pictures from them of your own, or look at the one's people made up, you know, constellations." Ino's eyes moved up, looking at the night sky.  
  
"Do you know any constellations? I only know the few we learned at school to figure out what direction you were going," Ino said.  
  
"Yea I guess," He said and brought their clasped hands up toward the sky and used his index finger to point toward a group of stars.  
  
"Well...that's Canis Major," He said and then searched the sky a bit. He moved their hands away toward some more stars. "There's Cygnus and over there is Draco."  
  
Ino nodded and let go of his hand, moving her head on his chest. Shikamaru blushed as he moved his arm around her. He used his other hand which he had once had under his head and continued, Ino's eyes following his finger tip.  
  
"Over there is Eridanus and that's Hydra," He whispered to her. He pointed out Lupus, Vulpecula, and some others before he felt her breathing slow in pace. He looked down, she had finally fallen asleep. He brushed back her hair out of her face and played with a piece of it, twirling it around his finger. He moved his hand down and stroked her cheek softly while deciding what he should do. He figured their parents would kill them if they both fell asleep outside on the rooftop and she would definitely pummel him if he just left her there, not that he would. He stood up and gathered Ino in his arms while walking toward her window. He stepped inside and then laid her down on her bed, pulling the blanket up around her. He watched her for a little and then sighed as he bent down and kissed her quick on the forehead. He felt his cheeks redden and he left her room, to go back to his house and fall asleep.  
  


* * *

  
Hmm....I hope this was any good lol...please review! 


End file.
